oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheepcat
}}Sheepcat is the 2nd episode of Season 3. Oggy has a new job shaving sheep. Plot The episode starts in the mountains where a bus drives along on the road and stops at a bus stop. Oggy hops off of the bus holding a yellow luggage as it drives away, and walks to a hill where a small cabin with a flock of sheep and a sheepdog is located. The sheepdog, upon seeing Oggy, recognizes him and greets him as the cat waves back, getting exhausted from having to walk up the hill. The sheepdog then opens up some wool from a sheep like a door to reveal sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt and pants, and puts them on as he puts his beret on Oggy's head, temporarily giving him the job of a sheepdog... or sheep''cat''. After kissing Oggy, the sheepdog frolics off to enjoy his vacation, and the cat inhales some fresh air through his nose and exhales with content as he enjoys his time at the mountains. Unbeknownst to Oggy, however, the cockroaches have hidden in his luggage and peek out of it as they sigh with exhaust. Once Oggy hears them and lifts his luggage, Marky karate chops his head and makes off with his brothers, still in the luggage. This causes Oggy to assume a "ready, get set, go" position like in a marathon and is about to start the chase, but is cut off by the shepherd telling him to get to work. He orders Oggy to herd the sheep very close together as he kicks him into the field where his livestock are. The cockroaches laugh at this, but Dee Dee suddenly gets attracted by a smell coming from the shepherd's cabin, which causes him to run there and jump on the window, where he sees a Casu marzu with worms wriggling out of it. Delighted at the sight of his lunch, Dee Dee then begins to slurp up one of the worms like spaghetti, but the shepherd looms over him, seemingly surprised at what he's doing. Thinking that he's busted, Dee Dee chews up the worm and attempts to turn away, but the shepherd grabs him back by the wings and turns him by the head to face him... so he can give him a rotten piece of bologna which he then feeds to the insect, who then catches a fly with his tongue and eats it afterwards. Dee Dee then gives the shepherd an OK sign, which delights him so much that he high-fives with him. When Marky and Joey get up on the window to look at them, the shepherd and Dee Dee give them a thumbs up and they grin. Meanwhile, Oggy tries to herd the sheep by simply gesturing to them, but when they give no response, he blows a whistle at them, and when that doesn't work, he puts on a bass drum with cymbals and bangs it as he blows on a trumpet, and still no response. Fed up, Oggy tries to scare them into herding into a pile by mimicking a dog, but all that does is make the sheep mock him with laughter. Next, he tries howling like a wolf and actually succeeds in scaring them, and tries to tell them that there is a wolf on the loose, but some big, bulky hunters unexpectedly show up, mistake him for a wolf and blast him several times, causing the sheep to ridicule him again. Resorting to herding the sheep by physical force, Oggy then brandishes a fishing rod, casts it on something and reels it in, believing it to be a sheep, but instead, it turns out to be a grizzly bear, who then beats him to a pulp and leaves with the fishing hook still piercing his jaw. Oggy, on the other hand, is now a horrible mess with the fishing rod sticking out from him, holding his eyballs by the line, and one of them falls off and bounces away. Now sitting on a white horse dressed in cowboy garb, Oggy pulls out some pistols and begins shooting bullets to the sky repeatedly, but as he does this, he gets hit on the head by some falling metal parts, causing him to look up as the sheep panic and vamoose. A huge satellite then falls from the sky and crushes him, causing him to groan in pain. Meanwhile, the shepherd is resting on a bench by his cabin as Dee Dee, Marky and Joey use his stomach as a trampoline to bounce on, laughing all the while. Oggy then comes in, pushing a wheelbarrow containing lots of sheep, and pants due to the extra force he has to exert on the wheelbarrow. Just as he reminds the shepherd that his job is done, he spots the cockroaches on the shepherd's belly as Marky waves at him smugly, and tries to get them, but the shepherd stops him and tells Oggy that the roaches are now his new friends, and Joey and Marky mock him by pointing to him and laughing, whilst Dee Dee makes a silly face. The shepherd then gives Oggy an electric razor and instructs him to shear all of the sheep he has herded, and when he pushes him to the wheelbarrow, he and the insects laugh, then the roaches bounce on his belly again. Now faced with his new task, Oggy prepares the razor and gestures the sheep to come to him so he can shear them, but the only one in the flock who responds is a big black ram. As the ram approaches Oggy, the cat uses the razor to shave the fur on his armpit to convince the ram that he won't be sheared, but the ram nonetheless shaves off all of the fur on Oggy except for the tip on his tail. As the sheep laugh at the feline's expense, Marky comes in with the plug of a vacuum cleaner and opens up a patch of grass to reveal a socket which he then plugs it to, and gives a thumbs up to the other roaches as Joey activates the appliance. Using the vacuum cleaner, Joey vacuums all of the wool from a sheep and lends the cleaner to Oggy, who is now elated at having a faster method of shearing the sheep. Oggy then proceeds to vacuum all of the wool from six sheep, a black sheep (though that makes his wool stand on his head like an afro instead), a ram and a female sheep whom the former is flirting with, and more sheep. But as Oggy is having fun vacuuming the sheep of their fur, the cockroaches snicker as Joey gets a remote control and sets the knob to maximum power, causing Oggy to also vacuum all of the sheep in. Unable to control the vacuum cleaner, Oggy then ends up vacuuming all of the grass from the field, leaving the soil behind, so he tries to stop it by covering the vacuum cleaner with his hand, but also gets sucked in. As the cockroaches laugh at this, Joey then pushes the lever on the remote control up, causing the vacuum cleaner to shoot out woolless sheep everywhere, including Oggy, who is shot into the shepherd. The cat grins in embarrassment, but the shepherd is not amused in the slightest. For his next task, the shepherd throws Oggy onto a large patch of the field and orders him to milk the sheep. Oggy accepts the task, but the sheep do not take kindly to this and begin to protest by marching up and holding up signs with crossed out udders on them, trampling Oggy in the process. Once the sheep reach the shepherd, one of them walks up and expresses his contempt for the shepherd by tossing the wool on his head down, and they march backwards and leave the field, trampling Oggy again, who had just recovered. The shepherd almost cries, but a battered Oggy walks up to him and tosses the bucket down just like what the sheep did and also leaves. Joey then whispers something in the shepherd's ear, which gives him an idea as he pushes Oggy back to him by the nostrils. Meanwhile, the sheepdog returns from his vacation, looking rather satisfied, when he reacts in surprise to Oggy standing on all fours, wearing a sheep's wool, tied to a stake in the ground and eating some grass. Confused as to what's going on, the sheepdog approaches his master's cabin and opens the door to find him sleeping with the cockroaches, but when he comes close to him, he freaks out at the sight of the cockroaches and traps them in a jar, jolting the shepherd awake. The dog then tosses the jar away, despite his master's pleas not to do it, where it lands next to the sheep Oggy. The shepherd cries at the loss of his new friends, but the sheepdog, wanting to make his master feel better, whistles for the sheep to come back, which they do. This causes the shepherd to rejoice and hug some of his beloved sheep, while the sheepdog is about to shear the wool from the sheep Oggy. As Oggy prepares to go home, he shakes hands with the sheepdog and carries his grass-filled luggage as he walks into the bus. The bus then starts up and drives away as the sheepdog waves goodbye, and Oggy waves back meowing as the camera zooms out to reveal his shorn bottom half with some wool covering his crotch like underwear. The cockroaches then pop out of Oggy's wooly underwear and laugh as the episode comes to a close. Gallery Old Hunters.png|Hunters wielding rifles in old version. Bullets in Old Version.png|Oggy holding two pistols that shoot bullets in old version. New Hunters.png|Hunters using their fists in new version. Plungers in New Version.png|Oggy holding two pistols that shoot plungers in new version. Videos References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)